Fluff Moments
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Here's how it works: I'll write up random fuzzballs, which may or may not be taken down or added to some of my later fanfics. Jubby will be my focus, but not all of them will be it depends . I'll just say what pairing it is at the top. Random fluff alert
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I started this 'cause I'm trying to ease writer's block (yeah, I know, that's _really_ bad!). Summer fever seems to have taken over, so I'm sorry for shirking my writer responsibilities. I'm just so psyched about theater camp and possible circus classes!

Here's how it works: I'll write up random fuzzballs, which may or may not be taken down or added to some of my later fanfics. Jubby will be my focus, but not all of them will be (it depends). I'll just say what pairing it is at the top. And yeah, they probably will be _really_ short...

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say anything in my later chapters, so here it is: I own nothing but my imagination.

JUBBY/BOBILEE (no duh :P)

* * *

Fluff Moments - Chapter One

* * *

"Not happening."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pleeease?"

"…No."

Jubilee pouted, giving him her best puppy dog look. She could see his resolve weakening. "C'mon. Please?"

"Jubes."

"For me?"

Bobby huffed a sigh. "…Fine."

"Thank you!" she squealed, a smile breaking out on her face. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before prancing away. "You're the best ever!"

He did his best to ignore his accelerating heart rate, trudging after her. The things he did for this girl….

* * *

As usual, please review!

J. J. Bean


	2. Chapter 2

JUBBY/BOBILEE

* * *

Fluff Moments – Chapter Two

* * *

"_Oh, Bobby_."

He knew that voice. He knew that _tone_ of voice. He knew what it meant. And he knew it never meant anything good.

"Whatever it is, the answer is 'no'."

Her face fell. "But you haven't even heard what I was gonna say!"

"Doesn't matter, still no."

Her eyes narrowed, but he could see a look in them that said she was hurt.

"Fine. I'll just go ask someone else to come with me."

"To the mall?"

"No."

"So, where?"

"Oh, so now you want to know?" She scowled.

"C'mon, don't be like that."

"_C'mon, don't be like that,_" she mimicked. "Look who's talking, Mr. Negative."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not even hearing you out first."

She humphed.

"C'mon, Jubesy."

"Don't call me that." But he knew she secretly enjoyed it.

He came over and enveloped her in a hug, completely smothering her small frame. "Tell me."

"No." Even though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine the pout paired with the word and chuckled at that.

"Please?" he purred. He received no reply. "You know you want to."

"…I was gonna go get ice cream," she finally mumbled into his shirt.

…

…Ice cream wasn't so bad.

"Sure."

* * *

JJB


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't die, no, I just fell of the edge of the Earth and took a while climbing back, thanks for asking. I've decided I'm gonna start taking requests and see how it works out – but be warned! I only ship Jubby, Rahm, Tabby/Ray, Kurtty… okay, it's a lot. If you wanna see the whole list, visit my profile. Oh yeah, and it also may take a while 'cuz I'm also juggling my own ideas. Stronger ideas/the ones that bug me the most will probably get written faster. :)

JUBBY/BOBILEE

* * *

Fluff Moments – Chapter Three

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. It'd be perfectly fine if you wanted to back out now."

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes. "I trust you."

"…Okay."

"Just get on the ice already. Oh my god," Tabitha sighed dramatically from behind them. "You two sound like you're about to have sex for the first time, or something!"

"What the hell!" Bobby yelled at the same time Jubilee screeched, "Tabitha!" Both of them had flaming red cheeks and were glaring at her.

"What? Just sayin'…."

Jubilee averted her gaze to the ground. "You go ahead. I'll just… yeah."

Bobby took her hand, and she unwillingly looked up into his grey eyes. "C'mon," he smiled. He stepped onto the ice and tugged on her hand. "First step…"

Hesitantly, Jubilee stepped onto the ice, her breath subconsciously becoming shallow.

"…and she didn't fall!" Bobby cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "Whoo hoo!"

"Don't do that!" Jubilee shrieked, snatching his hand back into her possession, holding it tight.

"Jeez, it's not like that little thing would make you fall."

"_Yuh-huh_," she argued.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes in good nature. "So you've seriously never been skating before?"

"Look at me," Jubilee deadpanned. Bobby complied, and took note that her knees were locked and was leaning forwards in an effort to remain balanced; that she had a death grip on his arm and her porcelain skin was white over her knuckles; that she was incredibly nervous and beautiful. Not that he hadn't noticed that already. "Do you _think_ I'd be doing this if I knew how to skate?"

_Maybe?_ Bobby thought hopefully. "Point taken. So, let's start with baby steps."

Jubilee shuffled forward, though the reason for her movement was because Bobby was pulling her forwards.

"How about a little bigger than that?" Bobby suggested, looking dangerously close to bursting into the uncontrollable laughter he was barely containing. Jubilee gave him a dirty look and took a full step forwards.

And promptly tripped into him as her toe pick scraped across the ice. She stumbled into Bobby and latched onto him in an effort not to become a victim of the cold, unforgiving ice. Instinctively, Bobby had wrapped his arms around her small frame to keep her upright and was holding her tightly.

"Okay," he chuckled after regaining his balance. "Maybe just a tiny little bit smaller steps, huh?" But he was wishing this could happen just a couple more times, so he could hold her again.

"Yeah," she breathed, "just a little bit smaller." But she made no motion to let go of him.

* * *

That was a bit of sweet, don't you think? I think I'll expand on this one….

Thoughts, suggestions, criticism – it's all welcome just for the sake of you taking the time to let me know you read it, it means a lot. Thanks :)

- J. J. Bean


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know this isn't particularly fluffy, but I really needed to write something and post it up. And this is something that happened today (to me, naturally), and it was just so - *says in the most melodramatic voice possible partnered with a sensational pose* - _inspiring_. Right. Closer to scarring. And the smoothies were all finished, too.

* * *

Fluff Moments

* * *

"She's gonna bite my freaking head off!"

"Well it's not like you use it for anything useful."

*pointed glare*

*smirk*

"No."

"Yes."

"Pwease?"

*silence*

"Pweety pwease?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Dude! My art teacher has cannibalistic tendencies and you're willing to risk my head?"

"Yes. For a smoothie."

* * *

I kinda like this format, just dialogue, not much action, and has that element of informality about it. You can choose who said what, but write it in your review (wink-wink, nudge-nudge) if you wanna know what I'm seeing :)

Review, review, review!

~ J. J. Bean


End file.
